


Confession

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: A Continuation Of Episode 7: The Riddle, Adam Is NOT Calm, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Disaster Kai, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Like one, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, So some spoilers, hand holding, i guess?, just a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: “Wait, wait, wait, hold up! You’re telling me that all this time, you’ve not been after Mira, but-“A delicious tint of hot red flushes Kai's cheeks, spreading down to his neck and ears.Or; Adam finally confesses his feelings to Kai, hence the title, and fluffiness ensues. Enjoy your read![[Warning!! Spoilers to S:1 E:7 in here yo! Read on your own risk!]]
Relationships: Adam & Kai, Adam & Kai & Mira (The Hollow), Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 473





	Confession

“Hey, uh- so there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

It’s a little sudden, Adam knows that, but what he _doesn’t_ know is how much more time he’s got left with Kai. Even if they are in a videogame, even if they have infinite health and can nver die, hell, even if this is all just part of some crazy simulation, he has to at least let Kai know how he feels.

Because in this world of teleportation, impossible puzzles, and neverending enemies, what he’s got with Kai seems like the only thing that is real.

Naturally, with such a serious statement, — not exactly Kai’s forté —, the red-haired boy stops in his tracks, alarm flashing in wide eyes before it’s replaced by a twinkle of humor.

“If it’s that you’re pregnant; I know, Adam. Both Mira and I do, and we support you.”

Of course he has to say that. But in spite of the collected facade he puts up, the shifting from side to side gives him away. A nervous laugh forces its way out of Adam’s mouth.

“Ahah, yeah, you got me. I’m done for.”

“No, but for real. What- what’s up?”

Right. Now to tell him.

Adam holds Kai’s eyes for just a moment too long. They’re radiating anticipation yet hope. The only question is; Hope for _what?_

He swallows hard. It isn’t that difficult, he just has to get it out there, right? _And if Kai doesn’t respond well, at least you’ve told him,_ he reassures himself.

Welp. Here goes nothing.

“So... When we were looking for you before, I was telling Mira how I thought we were all in a video game, right?” he speaks, too quickly and too shaky, but Kai doesn’t seem to take notice. Or if he does, he won’t let Adam _know_ he does.

Kai scoffs, a playful smile gracing his features.

 _God damn it, he’s so cute._ How does he hold so much power over Adam?

“Riiiight. And while I’m still questioning whether you’ve been here for too long or if you’re actually a genius for thinking of that, I’ll let it go for now. What then?” he asks, still fidgeting in that very Kai-way, except this time, it's worse than usual.

And Adam isn’t exactly scot-free either. His eyes are fixing on everything but Kai, his hands are trembling, palms damp with sweat. He’s supposed to be the leader of their trio, the one with who's calm and collected, rational. The one who figures things out and always knows what to say. But right now, it seems that not _one_ of those traits is with him.

“Then Mira, uh... Well, she kinda... kissed me?”

This is going great. Halfway through and Kai isn’t screaming at him yet. At least that’s comforting.

But while Kai isn’t necessarily expressing any distaste _aloud_ , the way he looks down at the ground - a flash of hurt striking his features - isn’t much better. He chuckles, but the humor isn’t anywhere to be found. He sniffs then and scuffs his foot into the dirt, much like he does when he’s pissed.

“Wow, that’s- that’s great, Adam. Congrats.”

Adam doesn’t blame him for sounding insincere. But worse, it’s like Kai can’t even put in the effort to _pretend_ as though he means it. And it's to be expected, Kai likes Mira, after all. Hearing that she kissed someone else? Adam knows all too well how painful that is. After all, he’s been watching Kai and Vanessa the same way...

He snaps out of it, reminding himself of what he’s doing. _Keep pushing, man. You’re so close!_

“Well, it isn’t exactly great...” Adam begins.

Man, this is hard.

“No no, I get it. It’s more than great, it’s _amazing_ , and I really am happy for you. So... yeah, can we just keep walking now?”

It’s a borderline plea, and it squeezes something inside Adam’s chest mercilessly. Kai looks away, eyes glassy and framed with a furrowed brow, as if he’s holding back tears, and then, he’s turning around to walk away.

 _Crap_.

Before he can process it, Adam's grabbing ahold of Kai’s wrist, anchoring him down.

“Okay Adam, now you’re asking for too much praise.”

His voice is shaky, brittle, and any other time, in any other circumstance, this would be hilarious, the way Kai can twist anything Adam says. But now, it’s just leaving Adam with a dull aching in his chest.

Kai tries to wrangle his way out of Adam’s grip, but Adam won’t give in. Not until he can wipe that look of misery off Kai’s face. He doesn’t care if that means telling Kai he’s not interested in Mira, he’ll do whatever it takes. He can’t stand seeing Kai this dejected.

“Hey, wait! I’m not looking for praise, I just wanted to tell you because-“

“-because we’re best friends and you wanna share the happiest moment of your life with me, yeah. I’m flattered, okay?” he fills him in, looking everything but ‘flattered’ and ‘happy for Adam’.

But Adam doesn’t want Kai to be happy for him, because Adam _isn’t_ happy. He takes a step closer to Kai, a boost of sudden boldness driving him on autopilot as he catches Kai’s fingers and laces them together with his own.

“No, you idiot! I was gonna tell you I didn’t kiss her back because I’m in love with you!”

There it is. Heart pounding violently against his rib cage, Adam carefully watches Kai’s expression morph from sad and furious into pure shock, jaw going slack and eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. He blinks, looking down at their entwined fingers and then back up at Adam.

“You-... You’re in love with me?” he asks, barely above a whisper.

Adam can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of him.

“Well, duh! I thought I was being obvious.”

No idea where his confidence is coming from -- although he's not exactly _complaining_ \--, he squeezes Kai’s hand, eliciting a soft "Oh," of realization from the red-haired boy.

Then, as if truly registering the situation, almost as if snapped out of a trance, Kai jumps, releasing Adam’s hand and shaking his head vehemently.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up! You’re telling me that all this time, you’ve not been after Mira, but-“

A delicious tint of hot red flushes his cheeks, spreading down to his neck and ears.

Adam nods, a faint smile on his face. He stills needs to ask, to make sure they're on the same page and that he's not reaching toward something unwelcome.

“But don’t _you_ like Mira?” he manages, breath stuck in his throat when Kai once again shakes his head, laughing nervously.

“No! I- I mean- I _thought_ I did, in the beginning, but I’ve kinda been experiencing other feelings recently. I-it doesn’t matter!” he half-yells, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, and Adam finally understands.

A weight lifts from his chest, relief escaping his lips in an exhaled sigh. He grabs Kai’s hand again, keeping him at bay, and the boy quits his flailing.

“Of course it matters. But we’re in no rush, we can figure it out together,” he assures Kai, who then finally stills, eyes flitting over something beneath Adam’s own. Wait... is he...?

It turns out that _yes_ , he _is_ , and it’s all too wonderful to be true when Kai leans in and presses his lips to Adam’s, insistent and certain.

The kiss is chaste, brief, yet it's _electrifying_ , making all hairs on Adam’s arms stand straight up. When they part, he blinks at the red-faced boy before him, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it again when nothing comes out.

“Thank you,” Kai beams, which is quite the coincidence, since that’s exactly what Adam had wanted to say.


End file.
